1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to methods and equipment for detecting and recording defects in objects such as manufactured parts, and deals more particularly with a system for generating annotated images of part based on the position of a display used to view the part.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to maintain quality standards in manufacturing operations, it is important to properly identify, document and communicate defects in manufactured products at many stages of processing. Defect tracking is sometimes difficult because of the confined spaces allocated for quality inspection, changing frames of reference and the need for review and approval by supervisors and engineers.
Current procedures for recording and documenting product defects in the manufacturing environment often involve the use of adhesive tags and/or markers such as chalk. Defect positions are identified by using relative feature information or details from design drawings that are overlaid onto the part or assembly. Most of the details relating to the discovered defects are recorded away from the defect, i.e. on forms or computers, without direct reference to the defect itself.
The defect tracking process described above is less than completely effective, since adhesive tags can become detached, and markers such as chalk can be smeared or removed. Also, persons responsible for product design or quality, such as engineers, must often travel from their offices to the production floor in order to review the defect, and identify and confirm the necessary corrective actions. Moreover, transfer of the defect documentation to responsible parties can be delayed, forgotten or lost over time.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system for recording and documenting defects in manufactured products which overcomes the shortcomings of current process described above. The present invention is directed toward satisfying this need.